


Revenge

by Rubyya



Series: Spectober 2020 [3]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Haunted Pumpkins, Spectober 2020 (Paranatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: 3. The squash take their revenge, to Max’s amusement.
Series: Spectober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947736
Kudos: 4





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Day three, and this kinda continues from where day two left off. I actually wrote this before day two though, so it works as a stand alone as well.

“We shall avenge our fallen brethren!” the pumpkin spirit yelled, it’s carved mouth casting light over Isabel’s surprised face.

The assorted squash spirits behind it all yelled in agreement. All at once they started their attack. Ed and Mr. Spender, who were still holding their jack o’ lanterns, dropped them and joined Isabel in running away from the squash army. This resulted in the three of them running around the field throwing spec shots in an attempt to hit the squash spirits who were surprisingly good at dodging. 

Max sat on a rock and watched the whole spectacle happen. It was one of the funniest things he had ever seen. After all, it wasn’t his fault they’d decided to carve the haunted squash. Max had even said out loud it was a bad idea. No one had listened to him though, and they were getting what they deserved. Except for Isaac, who had found his friend and was petting the friendly pumpkin spirit.

“I am the Great Pumpkin!” it excitedly exclaimed, waving its little bundle of vines around.

“You are disappointing some poor kid named Linus by being here,” Isaac muttered.

“I go where I want! This Linus kid must come here if he wants to meet me!” the spirit exclaimed.

Max hid a smile as Isaac nodded solemnly and continued to pet the Great Pumpkin while Mr. Spender’s screams filled the air. It was an amazing night.


End file.
